


Good For You.

by MagiKnight



Series: Writing and Prompt Requests [6]
Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Terra, Creampie, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Sex Toys, Vanilla, top ventus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25722868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKnight/pseuds/MagiKnight
Summary: Ventus is far from the naive boy people precieve him to be, at least in regards to his knowledge of pleasure. Walking in on Terra one night, he looses his virginity to his friend.
Relationships: Terra/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: Writing and Prompt Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1641112
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Good For You.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MoonLord](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonLord/gifts).



There's a stark silence in the halls that Ventus walks through, footsteps echoing off the hallways as he removes his training gear. He's sleepy, the little bout of sparing with Aqua going more in her favor tonight as he brushes sweaty bangs away from his face. Walking through the quarters, Ventus decides it would be a good idea to shower and get some shut eye, but then he hears something.

Perking up, Ventus' hand hovers over the door that leads to his room. He could've sworn he heard something knock in Terra's room. Ventus' eyebrows furrow, curiously looking at the door to Terra's quarters. Terra had been out on a mission, one that he wasn't expected back from soon. Still… Ventus was positive he heard something move inside Terra's room. Moving towards his friend's door, he grasps the handle before he hears a low groan. Someone's definitely inside and frankly he doesn't want to ignore it if it's an intruder.

Keyblade at ready, Ventus opens the door, pushing the intricately carved door open as he peers inside.

Yet nothing could prepare him for what he sees.

Terra is home, his nude form kneeling on the bed as the sound of buzzing fills Ventus's ears. Ventus can see the contours of Terra's muscled figure, the thin layer of sweat making the man glisten in the silvery light streaming into the room from outside. His tanned skin ripples as he moves, and Ventus soon finds the source of the vibrations. Terra is currently riding a vibe, his hips moving against the toy as it slides into his slickened hole. Gasping for air, Ventus covers his mouth, feeling his own loose pants grow ever tighter at the sight of his friend fucking himself open on the vibrating toy.

There's a moment when Ventus almost runs, his heartbeat so loud in his ears it drowns all sound out. He wasn't as innocent as most thought him, not quite the boy people perceived him as. He knew of pleasure and how to give it to yourself, knew what he was witnessing was private. He also knew that his burgeoning feelings for the man he called friend were far greater than simply platonic. Even now he could feel his chest arousal grow as he watched the toy slide in and out of Terra's ass. Thoughts swarmed through Ventus's mind about what he was seeing, his own arousal fogging his brain. He wanted to be the one bringing pleasure...to fuck Terra senseless.

"Ventus what are you doing here?" The words snap Ventus back into his senses, blinking away his stupor as he sees Terra on the bed. The buzzing has stopped, and Ventus room a gulp of air as he shamefully rubbed the back of his head.

"I thought I heard something in here." Ventus explains, gut twisting as he feels his scalp tingle from his own touch. "I should go."

Before he can back away, Terra cuts in. "I can help you, you know. What that." Terra acknowledged the bulge in his pants with a casual nod. Ventus feels his face grow hot, heartbeat pulsing as he covers his face from embarrassment. "If you want me too. Only if you want me too."

The last bit makes Ventus peek out at the older man, looking at his features as he does. "I-" was he ready for this? He knew of sex, sure, but he didn't know if he was ready to partake. However, there was also the appeal of it being with someone he was close to as well as the idea that he wasn't being treated as a child for once. Swallowing thickly, Ventus nods. "Yes. Please Terra I-."

"Sssshhhh." Terra soothes, motioning to him to come closer to him on the bed. Ventus steps forward slowly, stopping before the bed as he does. He feels giddy, like everything in him is lighting up as he steps forward. "I got you, Ven. May I?" Ventus feels Terra's warm hand brush against his leg, obviously asking for permission.

"Yeah! I uh...mean yes." Ventus nods, hearing Terra chuckle at him as his fingers pull his fly open. Soon enough, Terra is on the floor, looking up at Ventus almost appraisingly.

"Relax Ven. There's no need to be so uptight about this." Terra speaks, deft hands pulling down Ventus' pants and undergarments as his erection springs free. It's already leaking at the tip, embarrassing Ventus further at just how aroused he'd been. Terra however, seems intrigued, his hands resting on Ventus' hips as he gets a good look. He can feel Terra's hot breath against the dripping head of his shaft, a shiver trailing down his spine at the sensation.

"Terra please…" Ventus says, and Terra smiles, before looking up at Ventus. It's striking how different he looks. Terra's blue eyes are nearly blacked out with lust, his tanned skin still glistening from his earlier activities. In contrast, Ventus' cock is pale and slender with a dripping, red head, a stark contrast to the older man's beauty. 

"Don't worry, I have you." Is the last words Ventus hears before plush lips kiss the tip of his cock. Such a simple gesture is enough to make Ventus gasp, his sensitive cock twitching slightly at the sudden attention. Soon Terra's lips part, a red tongue flicking over Ventus' cock and lapping up the dripping precum. Swallowing thickly, Ventus watches enraptured as Terra laps at the head of his cock, small gasps leaving his lips with every attentive flick to the slit on the end of his cock.

Soon enough, Terra takes the head of Ventus' cock into his mouth. Ventus feels the slick heat of Terra's mouth around him; his hands reaching out for Terra as he begins to bob his head along his length. Ventus rests a hand on Terra's head, his hand a stark contrast against Terra's dark locks. Sighing as he feels Terra's tongue against the underside of his cock, Ventus gently cards his fingers into Terra's hair.

Terra begins working faster, taking more into his mouth with every bob of his head. Ventus grips his hair lightly, his toes curling as pleasure courses through him at Terra's movements. He's building up to orgasm incredibly fast, the tight coil in his belly growing as he tightens his grip on Terra's hair. Terra groans at the shift, the vibrations enough to send him close to the edge. Hands grip Terra's hair hard as Ventus shudders before.

"Stop stoP STOP!" Ventus releases Terra's hair, teetering on the edge of orgasm as he feels Terra's hot mouth pull away from him.

"What's wrong?" Terra asks, his hands immediately on Ventus' in comfort. His lips are spit soaked with drool and red from sucking, and Ventus is taken by how he looks.

"Nothing.. Well.. Something." Ventus' hands clutch Terra's, his thumb grazing over the side of Terra's larger hand. "I don't want to come like this."

"Thank god." The sound of relief that Terra makes is music to his ears, the older leaning forward and resting his head against Ventus' hip. Squeezing his hand, Terra looks up at him. "Then how would you like to come? I'm open to anything."

Ventus' mouth goes dry at the offer, seeing nothing but Terra's smile against his bare hip. God he wants to fuck him, wants to bring Terra pleasure the same way the toy had before he had been caught. "I want to...can i. Can i.. you know…"

"Use your words Ventus." Terra soothes him, reaching up and squeezing his hand. "It's okay."

"Terra…" Ventus trails off, his free hand moving to cup Terra's cheek. "Can I fuck you?"

The shudder that goes through Terra at the request is enough for Ventus to be on alert. Terra seemed eager to do that, based on how he shuddered before standing and walking to the bed. "You may. On one condition."

"What's the condition?" Ventus asks, standing in front of the bed as he watches as Terra settles down. 

"I want you to come to me." The words roll off Terra's tongue and make Ventus' belly churn with excitement.

"I can do that." Ventus nods, before stripping away his shirt along with the armor on his arm. "I can really do that." 

"Well then get over here~" Terra says, and in an instant Ventus is on him again. Pressing close to the others form, he feels Terra's warm skin against his as he's pulled into a kiss. It's nice, the kiss pulling sounds from both of them as their lips and tongues work against each other. Ventus's hands move down Terra's body, trailing over his muscled form. Tongues twine together as they kiss, Ventus' hand eventually circling around Terra's previously neglected cock and eliciting a moan from the man.

Ventus kisses Terra as he sets a pace, jerking Terra off, taking in his sounds as he works him. Terra doesn't gasp, he groans, his sounds a low rumble with each stroke. Soon his free hand travels lower, playing with Terra's pretty hole gently. Terra is tight around his fingers, his tight ass clenching around the slender digit. Terra pulls back from the kiss, gasping for a moment.

"Ventus, there's a bottle of lube on the nightstand. It might make this easier for you." Terra says, and Ventus bites his lips as he recoils. Right right.

"Sorry. " Ventus mutters before Pulling back and reaching for the bottle as he pours some of the cold liquid onto his fingers. There's a moment's pause before he dips his fingers back in, Terra arching against his fingers as he crooks it inside.

"It's okay." Terra gasps as Ventus works his finger in and out of his hole, before his hands cup Ventus' cheeks. Ventus is pulled down for a kiss as he slides another finger inside. Scissoring his fingers, Ventus feels Terra gasp against his lips, already moving against his fingers. "It's okay...keep going, please Ven." 

Moments pass with Ventus fingering Terra open again and exchanging kisses. It's soft, and warm, the feeling of Terea twitching beneath his ministrations pleasurable to Ventus. He likes watching Terra find his pleasure, and after he squeezes so tightly against his fingers after a particularly angled thrust, Ventus decides he's ready. Pulling back, Ventus looks down and watches as Terra's hole clamps down on nothing for a moment.

"I'm going to put it in now." Ventus says, grabbing the bottle of lube and applying some to his cock. It's cold, but he deals with it as he strokes himself. Lining himself up, he drags his cock slowly around Terra's entrance, teasing just a bit.

"Ventus please."

That's all it takes before Ventus pushes in, causing Terra's mouth to drop open as he pushes inside. Ventus gasps, pushing inside slowly to not startle Terra with a sudden shift as he sinks into his warmth. Terra feels like heaven, and he's only halfway in, because he's hot and tight. Ventus pushes in slowly, looking down between them to see how his cock sinks into Terra's tight hole.

Bottoming out, Ventus gasps, pressing kisses to Terra's chin and neck as he does. Terra's legs wrap around his waist, tugging him ever closer as he sits still. "You feel so good Terra." Ventus whispers into the crook of Terra's neck, before he feels Terra grasp at his hand. The affection spurs Ventus on, enough that he pulls back, laying kisses to Terra's neck as he moves.

Slamming back in, Ventus sets a slow pace, feeling how Terra moves beneath him. Terra gasps as Ventus moves, a soft sound as he brushes against something spongy. Ventus moves with vigor, trying his best to illcit sounds from his now lover as he starts to move in earnest. Gasping as he feels Terra move into his movements, he hears Terra's soft sounds like praises. A moan here, a gasp there. Combine that with how he can feel his asshole twitching around his cock and Ventus feels like he's on fire.

Thrusting fast, he feels Terra arch beneath him, a loud gasps leaving his lips and Ventus tries to make note of the angle. Hips thrust as he does, the sound of skin slapping and their shared moans filling the air as Ventus pounds away. The blond can feel the coil of orgasm building up in his belly. Terra gasps beneath him as he thrusts in harshly, his hands gripping the sheets below him as his hips.move to.meet Ventus' thrusts.

Reaching a hand between them, Ventus strokes Terra's cock, causing the man below him to cry out. Terra arches, moaning Ventus' name loudly beneath him as Ventus strokes him. "I-I'm close...Ventus I'm close."

Ventus nods, pressing kisses to the juncture of Terra's neck and shoulder, his own whines muffled by his skin. Pulling his head away, Ventus looks down at Terra's face. "Come for me. Come with me."

It doesn't take long for Terra to cum, Ventus' thumb stroking over the head of Terra's cock as his seed spills. Terra tightens around him. It's heavenly, and soon Ventus cums, his seed being milked by Terra's fluttering walls as he bottoms out against him. Grinding his hips to help ride out the orgasm, Ventus strokes Terra through his; catching sight of tears of pleasure that fall from his shut eyes. "Ventus please...too much."

Doing as he wished, he pulled his cum covered hand away. Terra calms down, relaxing into the plush sheets beneath them before pulling him down again for kisses. Exchanging kisses, Ventus brought his clean hand up to stroke Terra's cheek. "You did so well, Ven."

"Thanks Terra." Ventus chuckles, looking down at Terra as he pulls out, a mixture of cum and lube leaking from Terra's ass onto the sheets below as he does. It's hot, and he feels proud watching as it leaks out. "We should probably get cleaned up."

Terra smiles, settling back into the bed as he relaxes. "We should, but it can wait a bit. Let's cuddle before we do that."

Ventus perks up, smiling as he settles into Terra's side. "Now that I can do!" the man's arm wrapping around him as he rests on his chest, a deep rumbling laugh coming from Terra as he settles in. "Just, let me know when you wanna go take a bath."

"I will. Just relax." Terra said, a hand stroking Ventus' blond hair gently as he does. Settling down, they both relax before deciding to go bathe together.


End file.
